Sakartvelos Skauturi Modzraobis Organizatsia
| bubar = | dasar = | kantor = | negara = | motto = | keanggotaan = 1.568 orang | afiliasi = | situs = http://scout.ge/ }} Sak'art'velos Skauturi Modzraobis Organizatsia (SSMO; ; ) adalah Organisasi Kepanduan Nasional Georgia yang didirikan pada tahun 1994 dan menjadi anggota dari Organisasi Kepanduan Sedunia pada tahun 1997. Organisasi ini memiliki anggota sebanyak 1.568 orang pada tahun 2012. Sejarah Kepanduan pertama kali dikenal pada tahun 1920an yang dibawa oleh komunitas bisnis Inggris di bagian barat negara. Belum ada formalisasi Kepanduan Georgia dalam negara sebelum pecahnya Uni Soviet. Kepanduan belum ada di Georgia sebelum runtuhnya Uni Soviet. Kebangkitan Pada tahun 1992, mahasiswa di Universitas Negeri Tbilisi mulai menaruh perhatian pada Kepanduan. Organisasi Kepanduan Georgia secara resmi didirikan pada tahun 1994 dan menjadi anggota ke-147 dari Organisasi Kepanduan Sedunia pada bulan Januari 1998. Pada tahun 2012, organisasi ini memiliki anggota sebanyak 1.568 orang, baik laki-laki maupun perempuan. Kepanduan Georgia telah aktif berpartisipasi dalam beberapa acara internasional seperti Jambore dan Moots, termasuk Jambore Dunia di Belanda pada tahun 1995 (atas undangan Komite Kepanduan Dunia) dan Jambore Dunia di Chili pada tahun 1999. Pada musim panas tahun 1996, dua orang Pandu Georgia menghadiri Jambore Nasional di Denmark. Meskipun mereka datang terlambat karena masalah visa, mereka bersyukur karena bisa berhadir dan mendapatkan banyak informasi dan pengalaman tentang program kepanduan di Denmark. Kepanduan Perancis telah bekerjasama dengan Kepanduan Georgia untuk membantu pengorganisasian, pelatihan dan program kegiatan. Kepanduan Georgia mempertahankan hubungan dekat dengan Kepanduan Perancis dan Asosiasi Kepanduan di Eropa lainnya. Dengan harapan Kepanduan Georgia dapat tumbuh pesat melalui sekolah-sekolah. Pada tahun 2008, sekotar 20 orang Pandu pergi ke Swedia untuk berkemah bersama dengan Norra Lidingö Sjöscoutkår (Pasukan Pandu Laut Lidingö Utara; seperti Saka Bahari)yang berlangsung selama awal perang George-Rusia. Pada tahun 2009, sekelompok Kepanduan Swedia dari pasukan yang sama beranjak ke Georgia untuk menghadiri perkemahan di Georgia. Pada tahun 2010 Kepanduan Georgia berencana kembali ke Swedia dan mengunjungi Georgia lagi pada tahun 2011. Pada tahun yang sama Jambore Dunia di Swedia. Peserta didik Organisasi ini membagi peserta didik menjadi 3 golongan, yakni: * Cub Scouts (Pramuka Siaga), anggota yang berumur antara 7 - 11 tahun * Scouts (Pramuka Penggalang), anggota yang berumur antara 12 - 15 tahun * Rovers (Pramuka Penegak), anggota yang berumur antara 16 - 20 tahun Organisasi Motto organisasi adalah იყავი მზად yang dibaca ikavi mzad ( ; ). Sebutan bagi pandu di Georgia adalah სკაუტი yang dibaca skauti. Fleur-de-lis dalam lambang organisasi terbuat dari inisial organisasi S-S-M-O dengan apfabet Georgia. Kode Kehormatan Janji Janji Pandu ( dibaca Piroba) yang ditulis dalam bahasa Georgia. პირობას ვდებ, რომ ყოველ ღონეს ვიხმარ, რათა მოვიხადო ვალი ღვთის, სამშობლოს და საკუთარი თავის წინაშე. ყოველთვის და ყველგან დავეხმარო ადამიანებს და ვიცხოვრო სკაუტების კანონების შესაბამისად. Dibaca : pirobas vdeb, rom qovel ḡones vixmar, rata movixado vali ḡvt'is, samšoblos da sak'ut'ari t'avis cinaše. qovelt'vis da qvelgan davexmaro adamianebs da vic'xovro sk'autebis kanonebis šesabamisad. :Dalam bahasa Inggris: :I promise that I will do my best : to do my duty to God, my Country and to myself, to help other peoples at all times and in all places, to obey the Scout Law. Ketentuan Moral Ketentuan Moral ( dibaca Kanoni) # სკაუტის სიტყვას ენდობიან # სკაუტი მუდამ გვერდში გიდგათ # სკაუტი ყველასთვის მეგობარია და ყველა სკაუტის ძმაა # სკაუტი ზრდილობიანია # სკაუტი ბუნების მეგობარია # სკაუტი არასოდეს ნებდება # სკაუტი გულწრფელია ფიქრით, სიტყვითა და საქმით Dibaca : # skautis sityvas endobian # skauti mudam gverdshi gidgat # skauti yvelastvis megobaria da yvela skautis dzmaa # skauti zrdilobiania # skauti bunebis megobaria # skauti arasodes nebdeba # skauti gultsrpelia fiqrit, sitqvita da saqmit :Dalam bahasa Inggris: :# A Scout is trustworthy; :# A Scout is always by your side; :# A Scout is a friend to all, and a brother to every other Scout; :# A Scout is courteous; :# A Scout is a friend to Nature; :# A Scout never gives up; :# A Scout is clean of thoughts, words and actions. Lihat Pula *Sakartvelos Gogona Skautebis Asociacia 'Dia' *Kepanduan di Georgia *Kemah Patriot Catatan Kaki